


Sudden Storm

by CannedBread



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, HZD, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannedBread/pseuds/CannedBread
Summary: Shameless excuse to write smut because why not?





	Sudden Storm

The rain came up quick. One minute it had been sunny and the next it was coming down in sheets. Aloy laughed and Erend had taken her hand, tugging her along. They were off and running for shelter but there was no way to avoid getting soaked. The nearest place was an old storehouse the vanguard kept on the shore. It hadn’t held anything of real value in some time, but there were basic quarters above for times there needed to be a guard around the clock. Normally, however, it was empty.  
Erend lead the way in and upstairs. It wasn’t much, but it was dry. There was a table and chairs, a fireplace, and a bed. He got to work building a fire as soon as they got inside while Aloy stared out the window, watching the rain pelt down. “I think we might be here a while,” Erend said, blowing softly on the kindling, trying to get the tiny embers to take. He smiled as they caught, small flames quickly growing as he fed them more wood. There wasn’t much he would openly brag about having a talent for, but he’d always had a knack for lighting the forge. “At least we’ll be warm.”  
Aloy turned away from the window and walked over to where he was standing. Her fingers brushed against his hand, hooking one finger around his pinkie. It had been so long since she’d really touched anyone else, even the small move felt like a giant leap forward. Erend’s head snapped around to look at her, half expecting it to have been his imagination. But there she was, hanging on to him.  
“What if… what if I don’t want the fire to keep me warm?” She asked softly.  
For a long moment, Erend marvelled at how completely one sentence from her could grind his thoughts to a halt. He blinked at her, hoping that when he opened his mouth, actual words would come out. But at that moment, it was anyone’s guess. “… Then  
I guess we’ll have to find some other way to warm you up.”  
Aloy reached up, brushing her fingers over his cheek, tracing the faint lines of his face. The lines where his eyes crinkled when he smiled and the deeper line between his brows when he frowned. Erend closed his eyes, soaking in the feeling of her fingers on his skin only looking back at her once she took her hand away. Aloy smiled, looking up at him. Finally stretching up and kissing him softly.  
Erend’s heart skipped a beat, his own hands coming up to cup her cheeks. He kissed her more deeply and Aloy pressed herself closer to him. She was everything he wanted but he reminded himself not to rush. So many things in his life he’d failed to stop and fully enjoy, so caught up in the having rather than savouring.  
“You’re soaked,” Aloy smirked, pulling away from him a little. “You’re going to get sick wearing wet clothes.”  
Before she moved to help him fix that problem, Aloy plucked the Focus off her ear. She set the small piece on the table and turned her attention back to Erend. Slowly, carefully, she started working open the clasps and buckles of his armour. Bit by bit, it fell away. All the heavy metal plating and leather. His hands worked along with hers, peeling away layers of her own armour. The leather and pelts of the Nora dropping to the floor.  
He looked smaller without all his usual padding, though he wasn’t a small man by any means. Erend was built like the rest of the Oseram she’d met. Wide and powerful, made for swinging hammers and beating metal into submission. And, like the rest of the Oseram she’d met, under his vanguard uniform he was tattooed with the markings of his tribe. The pattern covered the upper part of his right arm, spreading out over his chest and back. Three circles containing three squares. Aloy ran her hand over the design, curious about her new discovery.  
Erend was more occupied with stripping away the last of her wet clothes. Her pale skin was far from flawless, scars here and there dotted her body. Each a memento of a hard life lived virtually alone in the Nora lands. His fingers traced a few, wondering about the story behind them. He wasn’t one to pry but he struggled to imagine what her life there had been like. She was so unlike anyone he’d met before. Even something as simple as her hands on him reminded him of that. They weren’t like Carja hands, soft and smooth. They reminded him more of Oseram hands, rough and callused. Hands that had worked hard, and yet were still small and delicate. It seemed that was her all over. One thing at first glance and something quite different for anyone who took the time to look. A Thunderjaw in the shape of a woman.  
His musing was interrupted though when her mouth found his again. Aloy kissed him deeply, softly scratching her nails down his neck and sending a shiver up his spine. Erend’s hand came up to cup her breast, capturing her pink nipple between his thumb and finger to give it a playful tweak. Aloy jumped a little in surprise but didn’t pull away.  
Her grip on him tightened a little as his hands caught her waist and lifted her off the floor. Erend walked her backward to the bed, carefully lay her down. His mouth left hers, trailing down her front to her breast, circling her nipple with his tongue before sucking softly. Aloy gasped and moaned, her hand twisted through his hair to tug softly. Her noises drove him on, eager to hear more.  
One hand ran down her front, exploring every curve and soaking in the feeling of her heavy breaths. Aloy stilled as his hand found its way to her waist, over her hip and between her legs. Erend slowed as well, massaging the inside of her thigh until she moved her leg to give him more room. “Please…” she whispered and it was all he needed to hear.  
Her breath hitched as his fingers spread her open. A moan rose up from deep in her chest as he slid his thumb over her wet heat. Teasing slowly at first, painfully slow, running his fingers over her sex. Aloy moaned again, more desperate than the first. Her hips rocked against his hand, eager for more. Erend’s own need ached for release but he held firm, waiting for the right moment.  
His fingers pressed against her, one pushing inside at first while his thumb circled her arousal. Aloy’s grip on his hair tightened, getting a small taste of what she wanted most. Another finger pushed inside and another. His thick fingers stretching her open and his thumb still working her until she could barely think. “Erend… Oh Goddess…”  
The rain outside pounded down, thunder rolling over them and shaking the building. Erend hardly noticed. His focus was on her and nothing outside those walls mattered. Her moans and cries and the movement of her hips were all he cared about.  
“Erend… Wait.” Aloy said gently, gasping for breath. Erend stopped, gently taking his hand away.  
“I’m sorry. Did… did I do something wrong?” He looked at her, a little worried. But Aloy smiled back.  
“No. Not wrong. I just… I want you.”  
He couldn’t have fully explained how it happened if anyone asked, but Aloy moved and all at once they had reversed positions. He found himself on his back on the bed, Aloy above him. Erend could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and his ears. Looking up at her was a better sight than he was sure he’d ever seen before.  
Aloy straddled his waist and bent down to kiss him. “I think if I went blind after seeing this, I’d be all right with that. There’s nothing better in the world to see.” He said, grinning like a fool.  
“I don’t know about that,” she grinned. “There might be more I can show you yet.”  
He didn’t get a chance to ask what. Aloy shifted back and took him in hand, any ability he’d had to speak vanished completely. Her hand slid over his length and all that managed to come out of his mouth was a shameless groan. His fingers had done good work and left her wet and slick, holding him still, Aloy pressed down on to him. His thickness felt like it might split her in to and she hissed softly as she took him in.  
Erend’s hands held on to her hips and his heart beat hard inside his chest. Aloy started slowly, rocking her hips to test his girth inside her. Gaining confidence as she went. Faster and harder, she rode him. Her moans joined his and they moved together, gasping and panting. Lightning cracked outside and lit the room bringing thunder that sounded like it might bring the building down. Erend’s hips snapped up to meet hers, driving himself deep.  
“Aloy…” He cried, pressure building. “Aloy… I….”  
But he couldn’t hold back any more. Erend cried out as he came, filling her as he drove himself deeply again. Aloy gasped as the warmth spread inside her and he dragged her over the edge with him. She tightened around him, her legs grabbing tightly to his sides.  
Her gasping breath joined his and she finally, slowly pulled herself off of him. Aloy flopped forward, heart pounding, and lay on his chest. Erend’s heavy arms wrapped around her, brushing the hair from her face.  
“Definitely better than the fire…” She said softly, smiling a little drunkenly.  
Erend laughed, kissing her again. “I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
